Thinking Of What She Thinks About a Date
by B.A.G-GOMEZ
Summary: I am holding a VOCALOID fanfic contest. Requirements: Pairing must be Len & Miku, Romance, must contain a VOCALOID song & must be at least over a 1000 words, doesn't necessarily have to be a one-shot. Deadline: 12/31/13. Tell me if your participating via review or PM. Details in 2nd chapter. Important message in chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**B.A.G-GOMEZ**:** I dedicate this story for SnowLily 01, Stormyx, reinnyday21, & solitaryloner, just for them being awesome! VOCALOID/PROJECT DIVE & any mentioning of other franchises in this fanfic are property of, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA!**

* * *

**Music: World Is Mine by Hatsune Miku**

**Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama  
Sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete  
Yo ne?**

**Sono-ichi,**  
**Itsumo to chigau kamigata ni**  
**Kigatsuku koto**

**Sono-ni,**  
**Chanto kutsu made miru-koto,**  
**Ii ne?**

**Sono-san,**  
**Watashi no kito-koto ni**  
**Wa mittsuno kotoba de benji suru koto**

**Wakattara migite ga orisu nano wa**  
**Nonantoka-shite!**  
**Betsu ni wagarara nante itte nain-dakara**  
**Kimi ni kokoro kara onotte hoshii no kawaii te**

**Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama**  
**Kiga-tsuite nee nee**  
**Mataseru nante rongai yo**  
**Watashi wo dare-dato onotteru no?**  
**Mou! nan-daka anai-nono ga tabetai!**  
**Ima sugu nii yo?**

**Ah!**  
**Check one, two!**  
**Aaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Ketten?**  
**Kawaii no machigai desho**  
**Nonku wa yurushimasen no**  
**Ano ne?**  
**Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru?**  
**Chotto...**

**A, sore to ne?**  
**Shiroi ouma-san kinatteru desho?**  
**Nukae ni kite**

**Wakattara kashi-zuite te wo**  
**Totte ohime-samaitte**  
**Betsu ni wagarara nante itte nain dakara**  
**Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte**  
**Kuretatte ii no yo?**

**Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama**  
**Kiga-tsuite hora hora**  
**Otete ga aitemasu**  
**Nukuchi de ouaiso na ouji-sama**  
**Mou, doushite?**  
**Kiga-tsu te yo hayaku**

**Oh!**

**Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!**  
**Wakatte nai wa...**

**Ichigo no notta SHORTCAKE**  
**Kodawari tanagono torokeru PUDDING**  
**Minna, minna gaman shirasu**  
**Wagamama na ko dato orowa-nai de**  
**Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon**  
**Ato de koukai suru wayo**

**Touzen-desudatte watashi wa**

**Sekai de ichi-banohime-sama**  
**Chanto mitete yo ne**  
**Dekoka ni icchau yo?**  
**Fui-ni dakishine-rareta kyuu ni sonna ee?**

**Hikareru abunai yo,**  
**sou-itte soppo muku kimi**  
**...kocchi noga abunai wayo**

**Ah!**  
**Hey, baby...**  
**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

It was another day at the VOCALOID household, & our no.1 singer, Hatsune Miku, was singing her most popular song. A clapping sound from her dear friend & guitarist, Kagamine Len, can be heard as she took a bow.

Miku: Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind! Thank you!

Len: I'm the only one here, Miku-chan. You don't have to bow.

Miku: True. But, your attention & applauding are very important to me, Len-kun! So you deserve a bow!

Len: *Blush* T-Thanks.

Miku: Well, I'm going to play with my new SEGA Genesis! I know it's an old console, but there's no denying it's fun!

And with that excited attitude, the spring onion-munchin', turquoise-haired girl with the unmatched singing voice left the room, leaving our spiky, banana-haired, guitar-pickin' friend blushing, thinking about how he wished he could one day be the apple of her eyes... or spring onion.

Rin: Why don't don't you just ask her out already?

Len: Aah! Rin! Don't sneak up on me!

Rin: Now where would the fun in that be, my dear twin?

Len: Shut it!

Rin: Uh-huh. So go ask her out.

Len: What?

Rin: GO ASK MIKU-NEE OUT.

Len: ARE YOU CRAZY?

Rin: Always have been, always will be.

Len: I can't ask her out! She only sees me as a brother & probably thinks it's weird I use "chan", instead of "nee"!

Rin: Yeah. PROBABLY. Besides she never said she saw you like a brother.

Len: She doesn't need to say it, because I know she thinks that!

Rin: And I think she doesn't think what you think she thinks.

Len: I believe she DOES think what I think she thinks, & not what you think she thinks!

Rin: I think she does think what I think & doesn't think what you think she think about what you think about what she thinks!

Luka: I THINK, you need to calm down Rin. And YOU are worried about being rejected, Len.

Len: Where did you come from, Luka-nee?

Luka: I've been standing over there since you guys started talking about thinking of what Miku thinks.

Rin: Oh so you know Len's a wuss about dating Miku, huh?

Len: I am not a wuss!

Rin: Yeah you are!

Len: No, I'm NOT!

Rin: YES, you are! Face it Len, you're a wuss & I bet, you wouldn't ask her out, even if you were the bravest guy in the universe!

Len: I BET, I CAN!

Rin: Then lets bet; if you go and ask Miku out right now, I'll say you're not a wuss, AND tell my friends I think you're cool, since I told them you're spineless.

Len: WHAT!

Rin: If I win, you got to do all my chores.

Len: ... Alright then, Rin. You're on!

Luka: What!? Len don't make a bet with Rin. It'll only result in pain!

Len: You're right... pain for Rin!

Luka: Len, I'm serious. The last person to make a bet with your sister, ended up in the hospital!

Len: Don't worry! I can handle Rin. (Leaves the room)

Luka: *Sigh* If something bad happens Rin, this will all you're fault.

Rin: *Scoff* We'll see. He's not gonna do it anyway.

In Miku's room, Miku was playing an old game on her recently acquired Genesis, when Len came in.

Miku: YES! Just I got all seven! Oh! Hey Len-kun! You wanna play with me? There's a co-op mode! You can play that cute two-tailed fox that strangely resembles you!

Len: Maybe la- oh you're right, he DOES look like me. Anyway, as I was saying, maybe later. I uh, have something, I want to ask you.

Miku: What is it?

Len: *Blush* Uh... well, it- it's kind of... um... how do I say this? *Sweat* Uh...

Miku: Len-kun, are okay? You're all red.

Len: Miku-chanwillgooutwithme?

Miku: Eh? I didn't catch that. Can you speak slower?

Len: *Deep breath* Miku-chan... will you go out, with me?

Miku: *Blush* W-What?

Len: Please don't make me say it again, it was already hard enough to come up here. And if you don't want to, I-

Miku: Sure.

Len: Understa- say wha?

Miku: Sure. I'd love to go out with you, Len-kun.

Len: ...

Miku: Len?

Len: Can you excuse me for a moment? (Leaves room) YAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO! (Reenters) So, Saturday morning?

Miku: *Giggle* Sure!

Back down stairs...

Luka: What was that noise?

Rin: Who cares? I just want to see Len come down here & tell me he chickened out.

Len: I did it!

Rin: What?

Len: I asked Miku out.

Rin: You did?

Len: That's right Rin. I did it, & you lost!

Rin: Did she say yes?

Len: Yeah!

Rin: Than you didn't completely win, since this proved I was right for thinking she would say yes.

Len: ...

Luka: Uh... Le-?

Len: SHUT UP!

Saturday morning...

Len:_ I can't believe this is finally happening- me & Miku-chan... on a date. I better not screw up!_

Miku: Len-kun?

Len: Yikes!

Miku: Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you.

Len: _She worried. Okay small bad start!_ Uh, it's okay! So, uh, you ready to go?

Miku: Yep! Where we headed to?

Len: I was thinking we can go see that new movie that came out.

Miku: _Bayonetta_? Sure! I always wanted to know what that movie was about.

Len: I think it's based off some game about a witch or something.

At the theater...

Len: Okay, when I said it was about a witch, I did not think this kind of witch!

Miku: I don't know about you, but I'm scared of this movie!

Len: Yeah, you'd think the ticket guy would've of told us this movie was rated R.

Miku: I can't watch this anymore!

Len: Lets go. _talk about a bad_ start!

And so, left the theater showing the angle-killing witch, went outside, with Miku visibly shaking.

Len: Miku it's okay! We out of the theater now!

Miku: I can't help it! All that blood's gonna be in my head for weeks!

Len: Oh boy. Uh... _Think genius, THINK! Oh wait!_ Hey I know what'll get your mind of all that!

Now the couple found themselves at an ice cream shop.

Len: Some ice cream outta help. It always helped me whenever I'm scared! What flavor do you want?

Miku: (Happily) SPRING ONION!

Len: Uh... okay. _Does that flavor even EXIST?_ (Walks up to the counter)

KAITO: Hello! What can I g-? Len?

Len: Why am I not surprised to see you here, KAITO?

KAITO: I bet! I just got the job this morning since MEIKO said I was "LAZY".

Len: Aren't you?

KAITO: Just order something.

Len: One banana split, & one spring onion cone. Do they even have that?

KAITO: For Miku; we do.

Len: Huh.

One minute later...

Len: Here ya go Miku!

Miku: YAY! Thanks Len!

They then took a lick of the ice cream... then they turned green.

Miku & Len: EWWWWW/YUCK!

Miku: This is NOT spring onion!

Len: This isn't banana! HEY, KAITO! What gives!? What kind of ice cream are these!?

KAITO: Oh my! It seems I've served you mystery meat ice cream.

Miku & Len: Mystery meat ice cream?

KAITO: Yeah. It's filled with tuna, salad, cheese, mustard, dog biscuits, sand,...

And the list went on & the greener Len & Miku got, until they were inside the shop's toilet room, hurling their guts out. They left 15 minutes later.

Miku: I think I just lost 70 pounds.

Len: I think I lost my stomach!

Miku: What was KAITO thinking serving us that!

Len: I don't know, but he's gonna pay for serving us that disgusting excuse of an ice cream!

Miku: Oh kami, I need to catch my breath! (Looks up) Hey Len, look!

Len: What is it?

Miku: Look at this poster! It says they're holding an amusement park today right now! Why don't we go there? That should be fun!

Len: _Hmm. It'd certainly be a lot better than what we've been through so far._ Alright then, let's go!

When they arrived at the amusement park, the place was packed. Rows of line, games, sweets, & ice cream. (Good ice cream)

Miku: Whoa! This place is amazing! Which ride should we try first?

Len: I don't know. A bunch of the lines here are packed.

Miku: Not that one! (Points at the ferris wheel)

Len: *Blush* The ferris wheel? Y-You want to go on the ferris wheel?

Miku: Yeah! (Grabs Len's hand) Come on! Let's get on while the line is still short!

Len: _Doesn't she know what it means for two people to go on a ferris wheel?_

The couple got on the ferris wheel & everything was going do smoothly... until they reached the top & the machine stopped all of a sudden.

Miku: Huh? W-What's happening?

Announcer: Attention all passengers; we are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please remain in your seats until further notice.

Len: Great! Just great!

Miku: Len are okay?

Len: As a matter of fact, no. No I'm not okay! This whole date has been a disaster! Everytime we try something, or go somewhere, everything just ends up becoming a disaster!

Miku: Not everything been a disaster. I mean, there's been laughter.

Len: Yeah. Because who's ever reading this is probably laughing at our misery!

Miku: Come on Len. Cheer up!

Len: I wish I could Miku. But this whole date's been a disaster AND you probably think it's weird dating me.

Miku: Why do you think that I think it's weird dating you?

Len: Because you pretty much see as a brother. I mean, you probably even thought it was weird that I call you "Miku-chan" instead of "Miku-nee" like Rin calls you.

Miku: I never saw you as a brother.

Len: You didn't?

Miku: No. *Blush* As a matter of fact, I always had a crush on you.

Len: What?

Miku: *Blush* It's true. I always had a crush on you, & still do. That why I went on this date with you; 'cause I love you.

Len: Miku... I love you too.

Miku: (Kisses Len's cheek) I'm so happy!

With feelings revealed, the ferris wheel started working again, & the young couple managed get off, & head off home, hand in hand.

Rin: Hey guys! How'd the date go?

Len: Just great, Rin.

Rin: Ah, so my plans worked!

Len: Ye- plans? What plans?

Rin: Oops!

Luka: I'll tell what "plans".

Rin: Don't you dare!

Luka: Rin here, is the reason your date been a disaster!

Miku: What?

Luka: She bribed the ticket guy to give you the ticket too see that rated R movie, without telling you the rating. Then she bribed KAITO with an ice cream sand-witch so he can make some kind of disgusting ice cream. And finally, she cut the wires to the ferris wheel, so you two can have "a moment"! Honestly, only the last plan that makes sense. So I'm guessing, all the plans, she just wanted to screw with you guys!

Rin: Traitor!

Miku & Len: (Threateningly) Rin...

Rin: Uh-oh!

Miku & Len: You're so dead!

Let's just say, the next day, Rin got a taste of her own medicine... & more.


	2. Chapter 2

Contest

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: First off; VOCALOID/PROJECT DIVA are property of Crypton Future &, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA!**

**GOMEZ: Now, as you may have read on the summary, I'm holding a VOCALOID/PROJECT DIVA fanfic contest & here are the requirements:**

**1: The pairing must be Len & Miku, though I can take love triangles sort of things & other pairings can be put in, but MikuXLen must be in it.**

**2: Must be at least be 1000 or more words long, doesn't necessarily have to be a one-shot.**

**3: Must contain a VOCALOID song, can be any & can be sung by any, but if so much as THINK about putting in Kurumi Ponchio, you're out of the contest.**

**4: Can be any rating, though I would mostly prefer K-T rating, 'cause I'm pretty that SEGA & Crypton would want to be family-friendly at best.**

**5: Must be of the Romance genre, though I'll take any secondary genre.  
**

**6: Any writing format can be used.**

**7: Deadline is 12/31/13**

**So there ya go, & good luck.**


	3. Chapter 3

Important Message to Participants

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: I forgot to mention, since the deadline is at the end of the year, I've decided, that all participants may re-enter the contest as many times as they like if they feel they could do a better story for the contest, & see if they can get another shot a higher score &, hopefully, another shot at winning. After all, everyone deserves another shot. I'll tallying how many stories each participants has made. This also a new addition to my contest; the one with the most point by the end of the year, wins. Strange to be doing this? No, 'cause I think it's fair.**

**P.S. These been asked a lot, when I said that each story must be at least a 1000 words long, that means you can go beyond 1000 words, & your stories don't necessarily have to be a one-shot. **


End file.
